pokemon_x_and_y_animefandomcom-20200214-history
Ash
Short biography Ash '(サトシ, ''Satoshi) has always dreamed of becoming a Pokémon Master and as soon as he hit the age of 10 he rushed to Professor Oak's Laboratory to get his first Pokémon. Originally wanting to choose Squirtle, Ash ended up getting the Pokémon Pikachu and left on his journey. Starting off as a completely unskilled trainer, Ash managed to go through, with the assistance of his friends Misty & Brock and capture new Pokémon and defeat the gyms in Kanto, allowing him to enter in the Pokémon League. Since then he has continued to travel, make new friends and capture new Pokémon while still following his goal of becoming a Pokémon Master. Since this goal is so close to his heart, he sometimes acts a bit rash and rushes to the next battle he can as fast as possible. Right now, he's in Kalos. ''' Summary After 5 regions, Ash (Japanese: サトシ Satoshi) decided to visit Kalos. He brought Pikachu with him. He met Serena in the summer camp of Professor Oak, when he was younger. He joined Professor Sycamore's Summer camp challenge in team Froakie and won. Also, he copied Tierno's rhytm strategy, but it didn't work out so well in his battle with Korrina, so he gave it up and got back to his old battle strategy. And in the end, he won and got the Rumble Badge. Ash went to a dance party where Serena among all the other Pokémon Perfomers was invited and got paired up with Miette. On that event, he had a double battle with Serena as his teammate and James and Miette as his opponents and won. Ash's rivals are Sawyer, Alain, and Tierno. In the Kalos League finals, he lost to Alain and earned the 2nd place. This is the best placing for Ash in an official League so far. T'imeline' Pokémon X and Y EPISODE 1- '''Ash met Bonnie and Clemont. '''EPISODE 2- '''Ash obtained Froakie. '''EPISODE 3- '''Ash caught Fletchling. '''EPISODE 5- '''Ash met Serena. '''EPISODE 6- '''Ash obtained the Bug Badge in a battle with Viola. '''EPISODE 25- '''Ash obtained the Wall Badge in a battle with Grant. '''EPISODE 28- '''Ash and the champion Diantha had their first battle. The battle was interrupted by Team Rocket. '''EPISODE 35- '''Ash caught Hawlucha. '''EPISODE 36- '''Ash's Fletchling evolved into Fletchinder. '''EPISODE 38- '''Ash's Froakie learned Cut. '''EPISODE 44- '''Ash obtained the Rumble Badge in a battle with Korrina. ''(XY Kalos Quest) Season 18'' '''EPISODE 4- '''Ash's Froakie evolved into Frogadier. '''EPISODE 7- '''Ash caught Goomy. '''EPISODE 10- '''Ash obtained the Grass Badge in a battle with Ramos. '''EPISODE 13- '''Ash's Goomy evolved into Sliggoo. '''EPISODE 17- '''Ash's Sliggoo evolved into Goodra. '''EPISODE 19- '''Ash obtained the Voltage Badge in a battle with Clemont. '''EPISODE 22- '''Ash released Goodra. '''EPISODE 25- '''Ash met Sawyer. '''EPISODE 26- '''Ash obtained the Fairy Badge in a battle with Valerie. '''EPISODE 28- '''Ash caught Noibat. '''EPISODE 38- '''Ash's Fletchinder evolved into Talonflame. '''EPISODE 45- '''Ash obtained the Psychic Badge in a battle with Olympia. ''Pokémon XY & Z Season 19'' 'EPISODE 7- '''Ash's Frogadier evolved into Greninja. '''EPISODE 11- '''Ash's Noibat learned Acrobatics. '''EPISODE 13- '''Ash met Alain, had a battle with him and lost. '''EPISODE 17- '''Ash's Noibat evolved into Noivern and learned Boomburst. '''EPISODE 29-' In a rematch with Wulfric, Ash obtained his final badge in the Kalos League, the Iceberg Badge. '''EPISODE 32- '''Ash got to the Kalos League and won in the first round, which made him qualify for top 32. '''EPISODE 33- '''Ash got to the semifinal of the Kalos League and chose to use Goodra in the upcoming battle(s). '''EPISODE 35- Ash got to the final of the Kalos League by winning in a battle against Sawyer. EPISODE 38- '''Ash battled Alain in the finals of the Kalos League and lost. '''Pokémon Pikachu Pikachu is Ash's first Pokémon. He received it in Pallet town, Kanto, even though it wasn't his first choice, but since none of the three starter Pokémon were left in Professor Oak's laboratory in Kanto, he got Pikachu. He kept it since he first got it, and never evolved it, even though there were some chances. He brought it in Kalos too. Pikachu's got a strong bond with Ash, which was proven in many situations. Its moves are Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, and Electro ball. Greninja Greninja is the final evolved form of Froakie. Froakie evolved into Frogadier while fighting with a Barbaracle and then into Greninja while protecting a ninja village. When it evolved to Greninja, it suddenly got some weird power and it evolved on a brand new way that made it incredibly stronger. This power turned him into a form called Ash Greninja, where Ash and Greninja basically become one. Greninja becomes a lot stronger and Ash feels the pain Greninja feels while being attacked. Greninja is a very brave, hard working and strong Pokémon, and while being a Froakie, it has been looking for a strong Trainer until it finally met Ash. After it hatched from an egg and before Ash caught it, it trained really hard, but then it was told that it can't get much stronger without a Trainer. All this was discovered by Olympia, who could see its past and a part of its future as well. In the first round of Kalos League, Greninja KO'd the opponent's Pokémon. Greninja's moves are Cut, Double Team, Aerial Ace and Water Shuriken. Talonflame Talonflame is the final evolved form of Fletchling. It's the first Pokémon that evolved in Ash's Kalos team. Talonflame usually helps the gang to find stuff. Fletchling evolved into Fletchinder in a sky battle with a Talonflame. 50 episodes later, Fletchinder evolved into Talonflame in a battle with a wild Moltres while trying to protect Ash and his friends from a Moltres' attack. Then it learned Brave Bird. Talonflame usually helps Ash to find certain things, together with Noivern. Its moves are Flame Charge, Brave Bird, and Steel Wing. Hawlucha Hawlucha is a strong Pokémon, although it's kind of a show-off. It usually makes a certain pose before doing a move, which is sometimes a disadvantage, because the opponent's got more time to avoid the attack then. Although, Hawlucha is very fast, and brave Pokémon. It was a champion in a forest where a lot of kinds of Pokémon lived until Ash caught it, and now a Machamp is the forest champion. Hawlucha took part in the 'Super Pokémon battle' where it played a role of a super hero. It was watched by 20 million people, and even though it tripped over itself on the beginning, it's done pretty well considering that it has been improvising all the time. Hawlucha wore a costume on the semifinal of the Pokémon League just to look spectacular. Its moves are High Jump Kick, Karate Chop, Flying Press, and X-Scissor. Noivern Noivern is the evolved form of Noibat. Ash's Noibat hatched from an egg that was found by Ash's Hawlucha. Later on, it evolved into Noivern while having a battle with a Zapdos, one of the legendary bird Pokémon and learned Boomburst in the process. At the moment Noibat hatched, it saw Ash, so it takes him as its parent which made him an easier Pokémon to catch. At the start, Noibat cried a lot and didn't learn to fly but eventually its flying skills improved a lot, thanks to Ash and his Pokémon. Noivern usually helps Ash to find certain things, together with Talonflame. It learned Acrobatics while trying to help a wild Floette and Breloom escape from Team Rocket's cage. It had a battle with Alain's Metang and lost. Noivern's moves are Supersonic, Acrobatics, Boomburst and Dragon Claw. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Male characters Category:Browse